


【静临】Just Like Animals（静雄第一人称视角）

by ThornVineLily



Series: Just Like Animals [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Love/Hate, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornVineLily/pseuds/ThornVineLily





	【静临】Just Like Animals（静雄第一人称视角）

“抬头。”

临也的手指从阴暗中伸出来，苍白，纤细，堪比完美的模型抑或优雅的骨架。仅仅一根，抵上我的下巴。这点力气根本不够撼动我身体的任何部分，我露出自己的尖牙，像动物一样，感受到自己胸腔深处低吼的震动。

并顺着手指抬起了头。

我发誓，他有一双恶魔的眼睛，颜色暗红却几乎在黑暗中发光，可以迷惑任何人，也许也迷惑了我，也许只有今晚，也许今后都会这样。

今晚他是我的主人。

“我并不喜欢狗，知道吧。所以这次既然接受了你这只野兽，就记得要感激我。”

他揉捏起我头上戴着的假狗耳，我咬紧牙，在他冰凉的手指摸上我真正的耳朵时眼皮控制不住地一跳。得寸进尺的混蛋。

放在我耳朵上的那几根手指沿着我的耳郭走了一圈，耳垂又被夹在指腹间搓捻。那双红瞳戏谑地看着我，我抱着某种“不想输给这家伙”的心情瞪回去，但是地板在我的膝盖和光着的脚下冷得跟他的体温别无二致，他翘起的腿一晃一晃踢着我的胸，就算临也的指尖没有任何温度，在这样的对待下我的耳朵还是背叛我的意愿烧起来。脸也跟着开始升温，我告诉自己这些都是因为愤怒，而闭上眼睛无法面对他居高临下的视线。

“我刚说了要感激我吧，狗狗为什么不出声？”临也放在地上的那只脚向我滑过来，鞋尖轻轻顶了顶我的性器。先前把玩假耳的手也放下，两只手都在我的耳朵上作祟。

我真想咬断他的手指。

“谢……”

“狗不会说话。”

不，我想咬断他的喉咙。

如果保持尊严是这场游戏的目标，那么我一定不会出声——可惜的是，这是一场放弃尊严和理智的游戏。

对双方来说都是。

“……嗷呜。”

“虽然很半吊子但是宽容的折原大人这次就原谅小狗了！对于小狗狗静的奖励，现在允许你吻我。”

临也吻字刚落时我的手就已经按在了椅背两侧，塑料清脆的微小破碎声此时只能算作最微不足道的背景音，我撞上那张该死的嘴，第一下就不知道谁磕出了血，他的舌头和我的狠狠交缠吸吮，牙齿磕碰撕咬之间我们谁也感受不到疼痛，水声和气泡声跟塑料命运相同，刚传出就碎在这个吻里。

他猛地拽住我的头发，向后一扯，这次我无法不承认我的后退更倾向于臣服而不是力量的逼迫，甚至不是“迫不得已”思想的结果。

“下次咬主人的话，狗狗就要受惩罚了啊。”

我不明白为什么就算氤氲着水雾，临也的眼睛还是能表达出如此强大的命令感，他要一个回应。

“唔。”我含糊过去。

他的嘴被我啃红了，上面一层两人混合的涎液闪着光，舌尖躺在勾起的嘴角处。我努力控制着自己的呼吸，我想把他扔到地上，撕碎他的衣服，在他的身上留下深浅不一从见血到见骨的牙印，咬住他的喉结，撕开他的脖颈，杀了他，杀了他，杀了他，杀了他，把他按在床上干到他尖叫，干到他没有声音。

临也把唇面上的水光舔掉了。

“跟我来，不许站着走路。”

杀了他。

我把掌心按在地上，膝盖尽量轻地落到地面，跟在临也身后穿过他偌大的空荡的公寓，上了楼梯，穿过走廊，他没有回头看我在地上爬的样子，我有些庆幸这点。大概是角度的问题，他的后背和走路的姿势，看起来总有些不自然。

卧室的门打开，他站在床前抽掉皮带，脱下裤子，扔到床脚我聚成一堆的衣服旁边。腿根靠外处还有上次的淤青，我看着那块在白皙皮肤上已经转成深紫的色块，看着它移动到床边，浮在漆黑的被褥上，看着它在肌肉的伸展下波动拉伸，停住。

看着临也在床上向后倚去，张开双腿。

掰开臀瓣。

手指向下伸去，伸向穴口处露出的黑色肛塞。

我不得不把嘴张开才能获得足够氧气，临也的指尖按一按肛塞，小心翼翼扒住肛塞的边缘，小幅度拔出插入，肚腹随着喘息起伏，每一次，每个动作都让我窒息。脸和耳朵又发热起来，还有后颈，阴茎，吐息在喉咙里卡成了有些断裂的粗糙低吼。

以令人厌恶的高高在上态度命令我的时候身体里一直，一直都放着这个东西。

我想干他。

临也迷蒙的眼睛从眼皮底下抬起来扫了我一眼。

“没有我的命令不能动，小静狗狗……只能看着我。”

然后他把肛塞全部拔了出来。

“嗯……”

仅仅因为这声喟叹一样的呻吟就完全硬了的我大概也没有什么尊严可言了。

至于临也的，早就没有了。

我的“主人”以两根手指替代了肛塞，一次进出后两指就布满体液和润滑剂的光泽，两次张开手指，拉出几根细丝，三次在里面搅动，发出淫荡的水声，四次让他颤抖起来，吸一口凉气，另一只手攥紧了床单，连先前那块淤青都抖动着。

直到木制地板发出咔啪的声音我才注意到我按在地上的手指已经穿透了木板。

我还趴着，连跪下都忘了，像野兽一样拱着背低着头露出自己的牙齿大张着嘴喘气，像野兽一样准备猎食，准备扑杀。

但是我需要等一个命令。

不得不臣服而又心甘情愿执行的命令。

他看起来要射了。他的头向后仰去，喉结上下动着，充血的阴茎顶上一滴滴冒着清液，顺凸起的血管流下，他不伸手去抹掉，他的另一只手抽搐着抓挠着床单。

手指又一次出来的时候，完全脱离了他的身体。

临也转过身，趴在床上，有床单褶皱红痕的手和两根手指沾满粘液的手放上臀瓣，掰开，向我展示他的所有。

“既然是一只野兽，那么就像野兽一样来干我。”

“这是命令哦。”

我扑到他身上去，长驱直入。

这是一场抛弃尊严的游戏。

可以只剩下兽性本能。

出于我的满意，他叫得很惨。我知道他刚才自己用手指碰到了哪儿，我习惯于对准那个地方，我可以让他第一下撞击之后就射出来，但是折原临也奇怪的性格会让他抓住自己的性器带着哭腔告诉我继续。

对于某些方面，他有我永远没有过的自控力，这点我承认。

不管是黏稠的水声还是皮肤相撞的闷响都很疯狂，我们遇到一起就会很疯狂，不管是打架还是上床，有时候一个会转变成另一个。我没有抓住临也的腰而是按住了他的手腕，可能很疼，至少他还没有表示什么。我的视野比以往都要清晰，我能看见他后颈上被汗液黏在淡淡一层血色上的黑发，能看见他最上面一节脊椎骨的冒出陷没，能看见他因绷紧肌肉而格外明显的颈部光影，甚至高速跳动着的动脉。

我咬下去，最后还是咬了肩膀。

“我的。”

我的牙齿陷在他的皮肉里，热气随着我的声音弥漫在渗出的血之间。临也震颤起来，我松开牙，恨也好欲望也好单纯的占有欲也好，我重重舔舐着他的血。“我的。”

“我的……怪物。”

临也忘了野兽的游戏而叫回了对我平时的侮辱外号，这四个字是气音，哭腔，口齿不清，连涎水从下巴流下的脸，我都能听见。

他的指甲抠进手心，我终于放开他的手腕，将自己的手指挤进他的指间，他深深把指尖陷入我的手背，下一次撞击的时候尖叫到破音，“再快点”。

听他的话不是因为什么狗屁主人，而是因为那是临也。

所以我加快速度，把他另一只手从他自己的性器上拿下来，抱住他的背，我们都倒在床单上。

剩下的整晚谁的嘴里都没再出过人话。

Just like animals.

End.


End file.
